


The color of your eyes

by CatelynStark956



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatelynStark956/pseuds/CatelynStark956
Summary: Catelyn Tully has been dating Brandon Stark for months and she’s never seen even a hint of any color. Then one day he invites her to have dinner with his family and when the door to the the Stark house opens her world suddenly explodes with colors.
Relationships: Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark
Kudos: 14





	The color of your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been up here for months, but I just accidentily deleted it because I'm an idiot and I can't handle things :) so here it is again, I'm sorry
> 
> This was just a quick something I wrote for fun in like an hour and couldn’t get myself to edit. So there are probably a lot of mistakes and stuff since it’s not edited at all. But I hope it’s worth reading anyway.

**Catelyn**

For as long as she could remember she had known that the moment you looked into your soulmate’s eyes you would see the world in color. But everyone had got it wrong, the colors would come when you truly came to love your soulmate deeply. That was the way of it. That was at least what Catelyn told herself. That when she really fell in love with Brandon the colors would come. But she was starting to get desperate. She loved Brandon, she really did. But she saw no colors, everything was just black and white and grey. And every night when she went to sleep she hoped for that she would open her eyes the next morning and finally see what all the colors looked like. Every time Cersei showed her a new dress and talked about what a pretty shade of red it was Catelyn just nodded without a word. She had no idea about what red looked like, but no one knew that. She had told everyone that she did see colors because Brandon was her soulmate, wasn’t he? One day he had said to her that he saw colors and that it was because of her, and she had looked at him and found that she couldn’t tell him that she didn’t. Because if she was his soulmate he had to be hers, right? So she had forced a smile upon her face and told him that she saw colors too, that the world was so beautiful. It had been months since that and still she saw nothing. The lack of colors in her life was slowly destroying her from the inside. She just wanted to know what red looked like. She had been told her that her eyes were blue, she wanted to know what that meant. But she went on with her life despite not knowing what color the grass was, fueled herself with the hope of that maybe the next day she would know what color her notebook was. Maybe the next time she saw Brandon she would know what color the sky was.

One Friday night she sat alone in the sofa in her small apartment and watched something stupid on the TV just to pass time. Brandon had told her that he had something important to do and all of her friends were out of town over the weekend. So sitcoms and a bowl of popcorn had been her company. And as she watched the screen and silently wondered what the colors were Brandon just barged into the room. Catelyn had to use all her control so that she wouldn’t scream, hells, was her heart still beating?

“You can’t do that!” she said angrily. “I’ve told you to at least knock before you come in!”

“Sorry, babe” he said and grinned.

He was very pretty. Even in black and white he was handsome. She was so lucky to be his girlfriend, she was reminded almost every day. And he made her laugh, he made her feel so good. But she still saw no colors. Maybe there was something wrong with her, maybe she wasn’t able to see colors because she wasn’t normal. Brandon was her soulmate, why couldn’t she see what color his shirt was? Would she live the rest go her life in black and white? 

“It’s fine” she said and smiled.

He sat down next to her on the sofa and laid an arm around her. She leaned against him, felt the disappointment fill her. No colors that time either. Just more black and white. She hated black and white. She was so tired of them.

“Cat, I want you to meet my family” Brandon said suddenly.

“Oh, uhm... I would love to meet your family.”

The question had caught her off guard. She didn’t feel like Brandon really was the guy to take a girl to meet his family. But she was his soulmate, of course he wanted them to meet his soulmate. 

“My parents invited us over for dinner tomorrow. My siblings will be there too” he said.

“Great!” 

She tried to be cheerful, tried to be happy about that Brandon wanted her to meet his family. But she only felt terrified. Once she had met his family it would be so official. It would really be them. Maybe for the rest of her life. What if she never saw colors because she didn’t love him enough? Was it her own fault that she couldn’t see colors? She had to stop thinking, her thoughts were spiraling out of control. She was just going to meet Brandon’s parents, and it would be fine. It would be nice to meet his parents.

“You don’t need to worry” Brandon laughed. “They’re very nice, I promise.”

“I’m sure they are.”

***

Brandon talked non-stop the whole ride to his parents’s house, so Catelyn didn’t have to. And it was honestly quite nice, she was so nervous that she didn’t know if she would be able to get out words. The feeling got even worse when they stopped the car outside a big house on a quite nice street. And when they walked up to the door and Brandon rang the doorbell she almost told him that she was feeling sick and that he had to drive her home again. She wasn’t ready to have dinner with his family, but she had came too long to call it quits, she had to follow through. And even though she believed that it couldn’t get any worse it did in a way get worse when the door opened.

He didn’t look a lot like Brandon. He was shorter, his face was plainer. But she had never felt a feeling more wonderful than the feeling that filled her when he met her eyes. His eyes were grey, but not like grey had looked like before, it was a new grey, a prettier grey. And his hair was brown and hung down ot his shoulders. She didn’t know how she knew that that color was brown, she just knew. The flannel shirt he wore over a plain white shirt was blue. Blue was a very pretty color, she realized. She really liked blue, but not as much as she liked the shade of grey on the man’s eyes. It was beautiful. And to Catelyn the man was beautiful. 

She stumbled backwards a step and drew in a sharp breath, but didn’t look away from the man in the doorway. She didn’t know if she was able to. And he stared back at her, his lips slightly parted. Did he see colors for the first time ever too? Or was he just weirded out by how she stared at him? Was that man her soulmate? Was she his soulmate? Had she just been living a lie? What was happening to her?

“Have you met before?” Brandon asked confused after a moment of silence.

“Uhm, no” Catelyn said and shook her head slightly as she tried to get herself back together.

When she looked at Brandon she saw that his hair was the same shade of brown as the man in the doorway’s. But his eyes were a different grey. She liked the other shade of grey better. Why? Didn’t she love Brandon? She did, she knew that she loved Brandon. She didn’t even know the man in the doorway. But she had met his eyes and suddenly she saw all the colors of the world.

The man in the doorway, the man who seemed to be her soulmate, held out a hand towards her. 

“My name is Ned” he said.

Ned. Brandon had not talked much about him. They were very different, from what she had understood.

She smiled.

“I'm Catelyn” she said and shook his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

His hand was very warm and suddenly Catelyn became aware of how cold her hands were.

“The pleasure is all mine” he replied.

His voice is quiet, but shocked. He must have had the same experience as she had just had. He must have looked into her eyes and suddenly seen what color they were. What were they going to do? What was she supposed to say? She had met her soulmate, but there was a little problem. Her soulmate was her boyfriend’s brother. And she had told Brandon that she saw colors because of him, as far as he knew she had been seeing colors for months. Holy fuck, she was in a messy situation, there were no doubts about that. In some way she had to break up with Brandon, despite being Brandon’s soulmate, he had told her that she was his soulmate. But he wasn’t hers. How did that even work? Had the universe just screwed Brandon over? Well, in some way she had to talk to Ned. She would have to figure out a way to talk to him without Brandon around. Because he was the person that Catelyn was supposed to spend her life with, not Brandon.

“Come in” Ned said and stepped aside so that Catelyn and Brandon could go inside.

Catelyn glanced at Ned as she walked past him and their eyes locked once more. She quickly looked away, didn’t know what to do or how to feel. Fucking hell, what was she going to do? 

**Ned**

Brandon was bringing another girl home to meet them. Ned had stopped caring a couple of ones back, no one lasted. Every time his mother insisted on that the one would come eventually, that one day Brandon would bring home his future wife. As if he didn’t know that the girls he was bringing were not his soulmates. You knew when you met your soulmate, not even Brandon would be stupid enough to not realize the difference between black and white and colors. Brandon knew fully well that he was just taking a girl home despite the fact that their relationship wouldn’t last. Ned had promised himself that he wouldn’t let his family meet anyone until it was his soulmate. Until he had met the girl that made him see colors. Because Ned’s world was miserably black and white.

The doorbell rang, but no one opened the door. So that fell on Ned. He walked out into the hall and opened the door. Outside was Brandon and next to him stood a woman. He met the woman’s eyes. 

And suddenly he saw that they were blue. It was the only color Ned had ever seen, but he immediately knew that it was the most beautiful color in the world. He changed his mind a second later though, when he saw her hair. He decided that that red was the most beautiful color in the world. Or maybe it was the shade of pink on her lips. Perhaps it was the slight blush on her cheeks from the cold. In the end he decided that blue was the prettiest color, the blue of her eyes. She was beautiful. And his brother’s girlfriend. And Ned’s soulmate. Oh fuck. 

She stumbled backward and inhaled sharply, but she still looked at him. And he looked at her, couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. The shock on her face was as clear as day. Was she seeing colors for the first time too? Was he her soulmate? 

“Have you met before?” Brandon asked and looked at the woman.

Ned believed that he would have known if he had met the woman before.

“Uhm, no” the woman said and shook her head.

She looked up at Brandon as if she was seeing him for the first time all over again. Well, if she had experienced the same thing as Ned had, she was in a way seeing Brandon for the first time. Was she amazed by how handsome Brandon was? Was she disappointed by that Ned was her soulmate? He knew that he wasn’t as handsome as Brandon, nor as charming. Brandon had always been the one to get all the girls. Ned would have understood if the woman was disappointed by that Ned was the person she was supposed to spend her life with. Was Ned even her soulmate? He had to be, because she was his. And she wouldn’t have reacted so much by just seeing a new person, would she? Maybe it was a good idea to ask for her name, introduce himself. 

“My name is Ned” he said and stretched out a hand towards her.

She smiled. A smile so beautiful that it put the stars to shame.

“I’m Catelyn” she said and shook his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Her hand was so cold that Ned almost got a second shock. How was it even possible to have that cold hands?

“The pleasure is all mine” he heard himself say.

He had never known a greater pleasure than seeing Catelyn. The feeling when their eyes had met, it was the best thing Ned had ever felt. And he didn’t even know Catelyn. Was he supposed to say something more? He would have to do something eventually. But what? Catelyn was his soulmate, but she was together with Brandon. How was Ned going to talk with her about what had just happened when Brandon was there? They couldn’t talk with Brandon around. But she would leave after the dinner, together with Brandon. Maybe he would never see her again, he didn’t know a thing about her. He couldn’t just let her go, she was the person that Ned was supposed to spend his life together with. 

“Come in” he said and stepped aside so that they could come inside.

That was all he could think of. He had to let them inside, he would have to work something out during the evening.

When Catelyn walked past him their eyes met again and he was once more struck by how beautiful they were. But she quickly looked away again, as if though she had been burned. Did she hate it? Would she rather see everything in black and white than in colors because of Ned. He knew that he was probably ridiculous, why would Catelyn hate him? They didn’t even know each other. It was just that why would any woman want him when she could have Brandon? Everyone had always preferred Brandon.

He closed the door and watched silently as Brandon and Catelyn took of their jackets and shoes. Brandon got finished quicker than Catelyn and he immediately walked out into the living room. Ned was about to follow him when Catelyn grabbed his arm. Her long fingers were so cold that he could feel it through his clothes, the poor woman.

“The same thing just happened to us, right?” she said in a low voice.

When he looked at her his words got stuck in his throat. She was so breathtakingly beautiful. Why would she ever want someone so average as Ned?

“I think so” he managed to say after a few seconds.

“Well, how are we going to do this?”

Her eyes never wavered from his, she looked straight at him. 

“’This’?” he asked confused.

“We are soulmates.”

“But you are dating my brother” Ned said.

“That’s a bit of a problem, isn’t it?” she said. “It would be good to talk in private.”

“Yes” he agreed.

She let go of his arm, walked over to her bag and searched it for a moment. Then she fished out a pen and a receipt. She quickly scribbled something down on the receipt and handed it to him.

“Text me” she said and smiled.

Then she followed Brandon without looking back at Ned. He looked down at the receipt and saw a phone number. She had told him to text her. She couldn't dislike the whole situation too much then, could she? If she wanted to talk with him alone. And she had smiled at him. Ned’s heart fluttered when he thought of it. Maybe everything would turn out fine in the end after all.


End file.
